


Shot Through The Heart

by BeyoncesThighGap



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fortnite AU, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gaming, Mentioned Arkos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yang Xiao Long is present but not important yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyoncesThighGap/pseuds/BeyoncesThighGap
Summary: In an effort to release stress from her busy college life, Weiss Schnee picks up the game that's been sweeping the nation and causing boyfriends all over the world to neglect their girlfriends. Maybe she'll find herself a girl worth fighting for and ask her to join her journey on the path to becoming the number one Duo team in the game. In other words; the Fortnite AU literally nobody (but me) asked for.





	1. Duo

Bright red numbers flash the time at tired eyes, causing a low rush of air to leave parted lips. 2:30 AM illuminates the darkest corner of the room, causing the teenager sitting on the sofa to squint and tilt her head in order to read what is written. Weiss Schnee pulls off her headset and shakes her snowy hair free from the confines of her ponytail. She rises from the spot on her couch, gingerly stretching and twisting at odd angles to shake some feeling into her stiff body. A series of cracks fill the air, followed by a satisfied hum. Rubbing her arms at the chilly temperature, Weiss pads quietly over to the thermostat in her one bedroom apartment and sniffs disdainfully at the settings.

After a quick adjustment to the settings, she steps into her tiny kitchenette and pulls open the fridge, tired eyes skimming over the contents. Settling her gaze on a bottle of water, she extracts it before taking a healthy swig as she leans against the counter beside her fridge. Letting her mind wander, Weiss thinks back to her first year of college at Beacon University.

She entered as a timid freshman majoring in business, her father’s influence keeping her grades perfect and friends to a minimum. As the weeks went by, the young girl slowly started opening up to her professors and colleagues. She realized that while she enjoyed business immensely, that wasn’t where her true passion lay. After signing up for multiple scholarships and getting her father’s permission, she picked up a minor in music. Unfortunately, the University of Atlas didn’t carry that. Weeks of begging and pleading passed, and Weiss was allowed to transfer to Beacon University in another state in order to pursue her major and minor simultaneously. 

Unfortunately, with a new school came new professors to familiarize herself with and new friends to make. Taking over 20 credit hours a week to catch up to the other music minors left Weiss completely spent and unable to socialize. She only had time to study, attend school and work, and occasionally had some downtime she used to relax and recuperate. The heiress of the Schnee Durables Company didn’t exactly have time to join a sorority or any clubs. Frustrated with how busy she was without any sort of outlet, Weiss reached out to one of her ex-classmates seeking assistance.

\---

“Pyrrha, I know this is strange to ask,” Weiss remembers herself asking nervously over the phone, “but do you know of any healthy hobbies that I can pick up to help relax? Nothing too time consuming, I don’t think my schedule would allow something that needs continuous attention.”

She remembered the thoughtful silence that had followed while Pyrrha turned and asked her boyfriend, Jaune, if he knew of anything that could satisfy Weiss’s needs. After a quick conversation, Pyrrha returned to the phone with a, “Jaune says he has an idea-”

“Oh great,” Weiss had interrupted good-naturedly with a sigh. “Anyone else? Do you feel like asking Milo or Crocea next?”

A muffled “hey!” had made its way over the line, causing both girls to giggle. Milo and Crocea, the couple’s siamese twins, had meowed at their owners at the mention of their names. “No, really Weiss! Jaune has introduced a few of these to me, and they are excellent at helping you release stress and pass time. In fact, he says he has a recommendation that he’s sure you’ll enjoy…”

\---

A low rumbling snaps Weiss from her musings, causing her to look down at the culprit. Her stomach lets loose another low groan warning her that she’s yet to eat, and a glance at her empty water bottle shows that she was a lot parcher than she originally thought. Throwing together a quick sandwich and grabbing a fresh water bottle, Weiss makes her way back towards her small living room and plops back onto her couch.

Glancing once more at her clock, Weiss curses softly once she realizes she has wasted nearly forty-five minutes strolling down memory lane. Using her ankles to drag the coffee table in front of her closer, Weiss sets her very late dinner down in favor of returning her headset to its usual resting place. She makes sure her mic is off as she eats, enjoying the music that is playing while she is on her favorite pastime’s home screen. She toggles the analog sticks of her controller idly a few times as she eats, preventing her screen from going black from lack of use.

After mentally assuring that tomorrow is indeed one of her days off, Weiss decides she can spare a few more hours on her video games. “After all,” she responds to herself externally as she gets comfortable, “it is summer vacation.”

Humming along to the music as she scans the daily challenges for, well, an actual _challenge_ , she spots that one reads “Place Top 10 in Doubles” with an empty progress bar beneath it. Intrigued, Weiss confirms that the remaining challenge is as simple as obtaining shotgun eliminations. Excited at the prospect of teaming up with some of the friends she’s made over the past few months of playing, Weiss is disappointed to find that everyone she’s previously interacted with are offline.

Weighing the risk of awakening Jaune or Pyrrha in search of a partner, Weiss decides she can easily play with some strangers and carry their team to victory. Or at least a top ten ranking. Satisfied with herself, the girl ensures that her desired playing mode is set to “duo” before confirming her selection.

Flicking her mic on as her player materializes in the lobby, she takes a second to admire the guns and ammunition sprinkled over the ground. Weiss is opening her mouth to ask her partner, GrimmReaper31, if they have a mic when she is startled by screams emitting from her headphones.

“Yang!” A mysterious voice shrieks. “Give me the mic back!” Scuffling and high pitched shouts start soon after, leaving Weiss nearly speechless.

“Uh,” Weiss begins, startled at the sheer volume. “Hello?”

“Oh! You’re a girl!” A new, happier, voice exclaims, the original voice protesting quietly in the background. “Hey there, Mer. Er, Mire? My? Sorry to ask, but how do you pronounce your gamertag?”

Shocked at what has transpired before her, Weiss stutters out “Myrtenaster” before loud objections reach her ears once more. A beeping noise from her game makes itself known, and Weiss curses once she realizes all of the players have moved from the lobby to the flying bus that would transport them to the main island.

Clearing her throat, Weiss raises her voice over the noise on the other end to ask “Where do you want to drop?” as she presses a button that opens up their bus path and a map of the island that was famous online.

Silence.

After a few tense seconds of Weiss watching her map for the marker she assumed her partner would drop, she hears a muffled “Good- _bye_ Yang!” before the original voice that had spoken floods through her ears. “I’m so sorry. My sister can be a pain sometimes. Uh, are you fine with here?” A mark appears in an area of the map surrounded by hills, and Weiss furrows her brow before humming her consent.

Weiss gets her character to jump and hears her partner’s depart from their ride immediately after. They play in relative silence for a few minutes, the only words being exchanged are things like “ammo over there” or “do you have any potions?” After nearly ten minutes of not finding any enemies, Weiss spots a small bush rustling on a distant hill.

“Hey,” Weiss starts, foregoing calling her partner by a name to save time, “someone’s using a bush there. Two o’clock.”

“Ah, heck,” her partner grumbles and Weiss watches as her character starts flipping between guns. “I don’t have anything that can shoot long range on me. Do you still have that sniper we picked up back in Loot Lake?”

Furrowing her brows as Weiss scrolls through her inventory, she hums in confirmation. “Are you sure you can hit him with this, though? Snipers are extremely hard to use in this game.”

Weiss can hear the smile in her next words, a shiver shooting down her spine at the sheer confidence that they are spoken with. “Trust me.”

Dropping the sniper and half of the bullets Weiss has for the long-ranged beast, she builds quick walls on their flanks as she takes up post behind Ruby. “Okay then. I’ve got your back. I gave you around ten bullets, so if you run out we can-”

A loud shot silences her, and she stares in shock at the message that appears on the bottom left of her screen, “GrimmReaper31 has knocked down YoMamaSm3llz!” The sound of the gun reloading itself reaches her ears, and her partner whoops with happiness.

“Holy shit,” Weiss breathes, guiding her character towards the hill in the distance. “You actually got him.”

Girlish giggles float across her headphones and into her ears, Weiss’s heart skipping a beat at the sound. “I’m super good with long ranged guns. Guess I forgot to tell you in the beginning because Yang was being a butt.”

“The girl who was fighting with you for the mic, right?” Weiss mumbles as she quickly builds a fort around their opponents fallen form and ends his playing time with a round from her shotgun. His loot falls and Weiss begins to sort through it, leaving the heavy artillery for GrimmReaper31 to pick up. “Your friend?”

The other girl hums in thanks for the ammunition and lets Weiss swap in the purple hued heavy shotgun from one of her other guns in thanks. “My half-sister, actually. She was helping me move in to my dorm.”

“Oh, you’re a freshman? Where-” Squinting, Weiss scrambles to cut herself off and change direction of the conversation. “Grimm, there’s a player building a fort up ahead, possibly this guy’s partner. You go right I, go left, and we ambush them?”

Weiss watches as her partner’s character switches to an assault rifle and begins heeding her request. “I thought you’d never ask,” reaches her ears with a teasing lilt and Weiss rolls her eyes fondly with a smile.

\---

Weiss stares in shock at her screen, trying very hard not to throw a tantrum. She _knows_ she hit that guy, and she could have sworn Grimm Reaper had knocked out a good portion of his shield and health before she was gunned down. The annoyingly bright words read “Your team placed second, D34THST4LKER wins!” as if to taunt her.

“Shoot,” Weiss hears her partner grumble in annoyance. “I really thought you had him. It was fun playing with you though, Myr-”

“Wait!” Weiss shouts, startling herself. “Let me add you as a friend, and we can play a few more rounds. Now that we’re more attuned with each other’s playing styles, we’re sure to come out victorious.”

Just as the heiress is about to panic internally and apologize while retracting her offer, she is hit with a bubbly “Sure!” and both girls leave the game in order to add each other. A few seconds later, Weiss receives a friend request and she hastens to accept it. Before she presses the appropriate buttons to confirm the friendship, she glances at her duo partner’s profile picture.

In it is a girl who is maybe two or three years younger than Weiss, smiling while holding up a peace sign and wearing a gaming headset similar to one Weiss owns. Her dark hair is styled in a messy bob with red tips covering the ends of her hair. The girl’s eyes are a silver so intense that Weiss is sure if the two were to ever meet, she’d just about drown in them.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours of gaming have passed. In between and during rounds, the two girls have started to have small conversations and joke in order to learn more about each other.

Weiss has learned that GrimmReaper31’s name is Ruby, and that she’s taking summer courses in order to get a head start at college. Summer classes start in a few days and Ruby is trying to blow off some steam before they begin by playing Fortnite for hours on end. Weiss also learns that Ruby’s laugh is one of the cutest sounds in the world.

Ruby learns that Myrtenaster’s name is Weiss, and that the girl is older than Ruby by two years. She finds out Weiss is majoring in business, she has a foul mouth, tends to be a sore loser, and snorts when she’s trying not to laugh too loudly. Ruby also learns that Weiss is one of the most beautiful girls she’s ever seen, even if it **is** just in a tiny profile picture on the corner of her screen.

When Ruby glances at her clock, it’s nearing 5:30 AM and she has let loose her fair share of yawns. Although her partner is trying her damndest to stifle hers, Ruby can still make out the small sighs of air that she’s grown to recognize as Weiss yawning behind her hand or something other object.  
“Weiss,” Ruby says as she fires a round of shots into an enemy. “What time is it for you?”

A soft hum reaches Ruby’s ears as both of the characters on screen make their way to the fallen player in order to loot him. “Around 5:30 AM?”

“Oh, cool! We’re in the same time zone. Don’t you think you should head to bed soon?”

“Shouldn’t **you** be in bed?” Weiss retorts with a sniff. “Summer classes start soon for you if I’m not mistaken.”

A sleepy laugh leaves Ruby as her character snipes someone and the player under attack begins firing back at her. Their conversation is cut short as they work to make a quick fort, Weiss fortifying the base as Ruby continues to build higher and higher to gain a good vantage point. Weiss listens to the mumbling Ruby often does when shooting a particularly skilled player long-ranged. Watching as her character reloads on screen, Weiss leads the burly man she is currently playing as out of the fort in order to sneak up on the duo they’re attacking.

As Weiss approaches the enemy base, she arms her character with remote control explosives and runs around the bottom of the fort, sticking all four devices onto the walls. Backing away and standing behind a tree, Weiss presses the left trigger on her controller decisively and watches as the building begins to collapse. Ruby’s excited whooping reaches her ears as she fires off a two quick shots, hitting the players as they fall from atop their base. Those combined with the few shots Weiss takes eliminates the opposing duo, and Weiss once again leads her character over to begin swapping out her guns for higher leveled ones.

Just as she reloads on her golden assault rifle, shots in her direction make themselves known. Weiss’s shield slips down from 100 to 83 as a bullet grazes her and she begins cursing as she hops in the air, spinning her character’s vantage point as she quickly builds a small ramp to hide behind.

Hearing Ruby’s character switch to a medium ranged gun, the duo begin firing off shots at the lone player running towards them. After sustaining minimal damage, Ruby and Weiss continue on their journey towards the storm circle.

Weiss glances at the remaining players in their match and takes note of the number, thirty-five and falling. She and Ruby still had some time to gather better guns and more ammunition, but she didn’t want to take any chances of getting caught with an unloaded weapon.

“Hey, can we stop by this house really quick? I want to make sure all of my weapons are reloaded, and if it’s relatively unscathed we can loot it.”

“Yup!”

Turning her character, Weiss hums quietly as she approaches the house. Stopping and staying quiet in order to listen for footsteps, Weiss grins when she hears the faint sound of someone switching guns. “Hey, there are people in here.”

“Already on it!” Ruby chirps, opening the door and tossing grenades across the opened doorway before shutting it again. She backs away and readies her gun as she scans their surroundings, trusting Weiss to keep her eye on the house they’ve just ambushed.

Two quick explosions sound from inside the house. Waiting with bated breath, Weiss springs into action once she hears the panicked footfalls of people running around inside the house. Getting her own remote control explosives out, Weiss throws four against the wall of the house before jumping away. Mid-hop, she shouts a warning at Ruby and presses the trigger to detonate the bombs. Switching to a shotgun as Ruby starts to take advantage of the newly exposed enemies, she begins firing at the first sign of motion.

Basking in their enemies confusion, Ruby and Weiss take out both parties that were hiding in the house without losing any health or shield points. They shout praise at each other as they gather the fallen ammunition and supplies, giddy at the success of their ambush.

“The way you used your remote controlled explosives was insane! I can’t believe I made fun of you for picking them up earlier,” Ruby sighs happily, still on a high from their last kill.

Rolling her eyes fondly as she remembers the teasing she had to deal with from her partner, Weiss lets out a haughty “I told you so!” before having her character dance while holding an L up to its forehead. Laughter explodes into her ears and Weiss is filled with a pleasant warmth at the sound. 

The laughter is simple and sweet, an occasional snort thrown in the mix and causing Weiss’s soft smile to slowly stretch until her muscles nearly ache from it. While their playing styles tended to occasionally clash, causing small arguments, the pair got along swimmingly. Weiss and Ruby were both equally fond of one another, and it sure helped that they were attracted to each other.

Not that they’d admit that out loud, though. That’d be embarrassing.

“I’m really glad that we both decided to stay up late playing video games,” Ruby chirps, still energetic despite the late hour. “You’re really cool, Weiss.”

Well. It wasn’t exactly a confession! Friends complimented friends all the time. Ruby winces at her thought process, realizing she can’t exactly call Weiss her ‘friend’ yet. Faintly hearing Weiss clear her throat, Ruby snapped back to attention and zoned into Weiss’s calm voice.

“Despite your insistence on hogging all of the heavy ammunition, you’re not too bad yourself,” Weiss responds teasingly, laughing when Ruby shouts “hey!” in response.

“I’m putting the ammo to good use! If you need any you can just ask me to drop some.”

Weiss waves the offer off, laughing when she realizes Ruby can’t see her. “It’s fine, I’m only teasing. I have enough to get by, anyways.”

At that moment, a loud shot is heard and Ruby’s character falls, landing on his hands and knees. Dual noises of surprise erupt from the duo’s throats and Weiss begins building a fort to provide momentary cover. The shots don’t let up, and Weiss is struggling to keep the walls fornicated and trying to heal Ruby at the same time. She has to keep abandoning one task for the other, and she feels her palms grow clammy due to her nerves. Weiss had foolishly forgotten to swap materials when she built their momentary fort, and the weak wood wasn’t holding up well against the heavy assault.

Weiss hesitates for a second, trying to choose between quickly reviving Ruby or saving herself, and that is their demise. Ruby’s babbling of “go Weiss, you can do it! But you can leave me if you need to!” fill her ears, and she doesn’t hear the telltale sign of an approaching rocket. Suddenly an explosion racks the small hut, and Weiss’s health falls dramatically, along with her shield depleting completely. Ruby’s character collapses and drops all of her gathered loot, causing the younger girl to groan unhappily at the death. Weiss turns her gaze towards the direction of the rocket and squeaks when she notices that two walls have been blasted away, leaving her exposed.

Frantically trying to build new walls, this time made of a stronger material, Weiss fails to hear Ruby’s warning and is blasted backwards once more. Weiss’s character collapses immediately, due to her partner already being downed, and her jaw drops. Glancing dismissively at the rankings, Weiss growls out a low “fucking shit” before exiting the game.

A rough exhale leaves Ruby’s lips as she pouts, staring at her television screen. She and Weiss are still in a party so they can hear each other and see their characters on their home screen, so Ruby knows Weiss hasn’t completely rage quit. They may have lost, again, but they’d been doing pretty good! It was a huge bummer that they died when they were getting so close to the final 10.

Glancing down at her phone and squinting at the harsh light, Ruby thinks that maybe their loss was a wake up call. Quite literally. It was past six in the morning, and Ruby was beginning to feel the familiar exhaustion of staying awake all night sinking in to her bones. Listening to Weiss’s grumbling and swearing as she asks Ruby to play once more, Ruby lets a smile quirk up the corner of her mouth.

One more game wouldn’t be so bad.

-

Near the end of what Ruby and Weiss have both dubbed their ‘final game of the night,’ even though the sun has begun to poke its head out on the horizon, both girls had begun to lose their filters due to the late hour. Weiss was quiet and yawning every couple of minutes whereas Ruby sleepily chartered until she lost her train of thought before singing quietly to fill the silence. Faint humming starts, and although Weiss is now used to the occurrence, the older girl is surprised to find that Ruby is humming a song she knows quite well. Weiss tilts her head a little to better hear the tune that Ruby has started, making sure the notes she’s hearing match the ones playing in her head. After a few more seconds of consideration, Weiss grins as she finally recognizes the iconic song. Against her better judgement, she begins singing along softly. Unbeknownst to Weiss, Ruby breaks into a wide and happy grin at the sound, swooning as Weiss’s beautiful soprano envelops her senses.

“Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame. You give love a bad name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, y'all! Sorry it's been a while. Accidentally starting AUs and binging TV shows really take up a lot of your time. Whiterose Week also left me creatively exhausted for a long while, so there's that, too. But! I am back with another chap of Shot Through The Heart, and then I should be able to work on SFAB or PKMN. Thanks for the patience, and HUGE shoutout to @rwbymemes on tumblr for the idea of integrating the song that I got the title from. If y'all haven't noticed by now, every single one of my stories is a song lyric of sorts. Anyways, enjoy! Happy Saturday.


End file.
